Unexpected
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: A Kobato Drabble Collection.
1. Worried

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kobato

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar.

**Title:** Unexpected

**Rewritten version:** July 25, 2012

**Author's Note: **Somebody called my grammar _atrocious_. Hahaha, guess that woke me up. So, I am here to apologize to all the readers of _Unexpecte_d for reading such a lousy story with equally lousy grammar. I'll try my best to edit every chapter, and hopefully add more in the days to come. Thank you.

..

..

..

_"Stories, like people and butterflies and songbirds' eggs and human hearts and dreams, are also fragile things, made up of nothing stronger or more lasting than twenty-six letters and a handful of punctuation marks. Or they are words on the air, composed of sounds and ideas-abstract, invisible, gone once they've been spoken-and what could be more frail than that? But some stories, small, simple ones about setting out on adventures or people doing wonders, tales of miracles and monsters, have outlasted all the people who told them, and some of them have outlasted the lands in which they were created."_

— Neil Gaiman, _Fragile Things_

_.._

_.._

_.._

**Chapter 1: Worried**

**..**

Fujimoto was trying to calm himself while running down the streets with swift and sure motion. Kobato called a few minutes ago and said something about her 'stomach aching'. He automatically assumed that she ran into some serious accident, and it was not quite impossible given the girl's cunning ability to attract mishaps and troubles. He could still remember the look on her face the day he first saw her.

His first impression of her?

So darn stupid.

..

_Fujimoto was in his way to his work when he inadvertently saw a young girl with impossibly long hair wearing a hat following a man in his late thirties. It looked so unusual, especially in the middle of the afternoon where girls her age were usually still in school. _

_But what irked Fujimoto most was the carefree smiled visibly plastered on the girl's painfully naive face._

'_Is she stupid?' Fujimoto thought as his eyes followed the two and frowned when he realized that stopped walking just so he could stare at them. _

_He sighed and forced his feet to move. _

_He should not meddle with other people's matters. He ought to know that by now. _

_As he began walking again, an odd feeling suddenly wrapped his soul, pulling him to look back at the girl again._

_He tried to calm himself._

_It was just conscience talking that was all. _

_She was still a girl after all._

_He was about to walked their direction when the he saw the man snapping at the girl. _

"_Are you trying to set me up?"_

_Fujimoto saw the girl shook her head while trying to explain to the man._

_What he saw next made his blood boil._

_The man came dashing forwards, right fits clenching. _

_He lunged himself to the girl._

_Fujimoto didn't waste any moment as he dash on the scene, too. It was a good thing that he got good reflexes because he stopped the man's fist before it could hit the girl. A few second later, he gave the man a good, straight punch on face, forcing the man on the ground. _

_Fujimoto panted as he watched the man scampered on the floor like a beaten dog._

_"Ioryogi-san?" said the girl who was now sitting on the ground. She looked unharmed._

_'Ioryogi-san?' Fujimoto thought. Was that the name of that perverted old man? _

_He looked around for any sign of companion but the street was empty. _

_Fujimoto's fury returned to him when he saw the old man eyes him warily before darting away. _

_"What a jack-ass." he said, disgusted. _

_The girl looked surprised. "Th-... Than..." before she coould say 'thank you', Fujimoto cut her off._

_"Listen, i don't know if you're into _enkou _or _uri_ or what. But go do it somewhere else," he deadpanned. _

_Fujimoto scratched his head and picked up his bag that fell on the ground when he punched the man._

_He started to walk away._

_He never had the chance to see what kind of reaction the girl plastered on her face right after that. _

_Fujimoto just thought that she was darn stupid, that was all._

_.._

Reminising the past didn't bring any good Fujimoto's situation. It just made him run faster like he was in some kind of a race. Kobato could be so annoying sometimes, but Sayaka and the children adored her. Things could be downright ugly if something bad would really happen to her.

_How about you?_ An annoying part of his mind asked, seemingly smirking.

Shit, he was not having this kind of stupid thing in his head, for God's sake.

So he did what he thought was right.

He answered it by saying, _'Shut up!'_

The annoying Fujimoto raised his shoulders.

'_Fine. Go ahead and lie to yourself, man.'_

"Shut up, will you?" he shouted, visibly irritated. He didn't need this stupidity right now.

Seconds after, Fujimoto saw two women staring at him and whispering to each other. The horrible thing was, they were freaking smiling at him like they just saw him running naked on the street.

Yeah.

Note to self; never answer your inner demons in the middle of a crowd.

Okay. Honestly? Fujimoto was a little bit (unexpectedly) worried.

There.

Then he remembered the sound of her voice when she called.

That made him accelerated again.

"Just don't do anything stupid, _baka_..." Fujimoto muttered, worry was written all over his face.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Enkou-**someone who is dating an old guy for money

**Uri-**prostitution


	2. Sanity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kobato.

**Warning/s: **Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar.

**Revised version: **August 4, 2012

..

..

..

_"I lie to myself all the time. But I never believe me."_

— S.E. Hinton, _The Outsiders_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Chapter 2: Sanity**

"Good afternoon! I am Kobato! Nice to meet you!"

The girl was smiling sweetly to Sayaka. And much to Fujimoto's utter dismay, she accepted the odd lass to the nursery as a help. It was not like he didn't trust Sayaka – he did not trust the girl.

Or anyone, for that matter.

It had been always like that.

Sayaka had always been a victim of her own kindness.

He was so sick of seeing people talking to her for their own selfish whims.

Fujimoto loathed the idea that Sayaka had to endure those kinds of treatments when she didn't even deserve to be treated as such. From then on, he promised to himself that would protect her no matter – even if it means hurting her from time to time.

And he wondered what would have happened if he had done that years ago when Sayaka needed his protection the most.

Fujimoto clenched his teeth upon remembering Okiura.

Then he would reason to himself that it was precisely because of Sayaka that he didn't interfere. And besides, he was only a kid back then – so powerless.

He thought, with all the pain and anguish he was feeling back then, that he could make her happy. She loved him – and he wasn't stupid not to see that.

Sayaka was happy and so he told himself to be happy, at least for her.

But then he was so damn wrong.

Fujimoto glared at the disgustingly cheerful girl and swore to himself that he wouldn't let Sayaka make a wrong decision again.

This girl won't even know what hit her when he's done with her.

Fujimoto's eyes glinted in the broad day light.

He won't let her have her way.

..

..

..

"Oi, don't swipe any of those futons."

The girl, who was busy helping Sayaka drying out the futon, stared curiously at him. She must have realized it by now – his unexplainable coldness to her, that is.

That was what Fujimoto would like to believe.

But as she stared at him, Fujimoto couldn't help but feel a nagging sensation that she wasn't really aware of what was happening around her and some unfathomable reason, that made him even more mad.

Fujimoto clenched his teeth in annoyance. "I said don't you dare try to swipe any of those futons!"

Kobato blinked. "Oh," she exclaimed. "I don't need two futons, Fujimoto-san. You see, Ioryogi-san is small and therefore he doesn't occupy that much space." And with a smile so freaking radiant it almost blinded him, she added, "So, you don't have to worry Fujimoto-san!"

Fujimoto was left speechless there for about a minute.

He blinked his eyes, trying to understand that she really said that and that it really happened.

Was she being sarcastic?

No, of course not.

Fujimoto could smell and identify even tiniest bit of sarcasm thanks to his own natural sarcastic nature.

It was genuine – that smile. It was freaking genuine it brought shivers to his spine.

He closed his eyes and felt a huge, but invisible force now beginning to threaten to his sanity.

He could feel that his sanity was wavering. It was bruised and it was close to dying.

_No, sanity, please don't. I need you._

That girl, Fujimoto concluded, was a trouble in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DGM.

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar.

**Rewritten version:** August 13, 2012

..

..

..

_"It's just that… I just think that some things are meant to be broken. _

_Imperfect. _

_Chaotic. _

_It's the universe's way of providing contrast, you know? _

_There have to be a few holes in the road. It's how life is."_

— Sarah Dessen, _The Truth About Forever_

..

..

..

**Chapter 3 – Part 1: **This Imperfect World

Fujimoto was having his worst day ever since a headache named Kobato happened to his life. He was undeniably pissed.

And why not?

His boss at one of his part-time jobs was not exactly making his life easy.

A huge amount of grocery items went missing last night from the stock room – the very room that he was assigned to watch.

And he was the main suspect.

Fujimoto sighed as he scratched his head.

He got fired immediately, of course, he got yelled at in front of hundreds of other employees, and he was almost got punched for something he didn't even do.

That was reaally great.

He tried to defend himself but his manager, a fat monster who was notorious for sexually harassing female employees, yelled at him and said something like, 'just be grateful that we are not pressing any charges on you, you ingrate!'

That was so low that he couldn't stop himself from implanting his left feet on the man's icky face.

Fujimoto felt great right after that.

He couldn't really stand people who were condemnatory and judgmental. It was the worst personality a man could acquire.

Fujimoto gritted his teeth as he kicked a rock on the street. It flew away so high. Fujimoto was suddenly startled by a loud curse not far away from where he was standing.

..

Fujimoto, after his nerve-wracking run, stopped in front of Yomogi Nursery, panting hard. He tried to compose himself before entering the gate.

He wouldn't want the kids seeing him so flustered like a damn toddler right?

He was already thinking of the things he would do that afternoon when he heard a familiar ear-shattering voice wailing wildly in the middle of the nursery garden.

"Let's play everyone!"

Fujimoto winced.

It was Kobato in her usual energetic mood. This made Fujimoto stopped for a while and stared at the odd girl in the middle of the frenzied children. She was laughing (as she always does) at the cute ministrations of the kids, not minding the scorching heat above.

A good ten minutes passed before she and the kids finally noticed him, sort of oddly standing there, near the gate.

"Fujimoto-san!" cried the kids.

"Good afternoon, Fujimoto-saaaan!"

When he realized that he was actually watching her play with the kids, he almost smacked himself. Instead of answering to her greeting, he walked towards the kids and ruffled their hairs. He then walked straight to the front door without even looking back at Kobato who, he knew, was looking at him.

Fujimoto smirked.

There was no way in hell that _that_ wouldn't make her mad. He was actually waiting for her rage, thinking that he could now fight her head on.

He waited.

And it didn't happen.

He looked back at the girl.

She was now continuing the play like she didn't care that he blatantly ignored her, leaving Fujimoto's mouth wide-opened.

Either she didn't get it or this girl was a helluva actress.

..

Sayaka was watching the scene from afar, amused.

"I'm starting to really like Kobato-chan. She is so sweet, don't you think, Fujimoto-kun?" she whispered, smiling.

..

It was almost four in the afternoon and the kids were now starting to go home one by one. Fujimoto was still evidently fuming for what happened this morning in his work (and yes, including the Kobato incident) but. Everybody could see that on his face though no one really knew what exactly happened and no one really dared to ask.

Sayaka-sensei sensed this, too and remained silent.

Fujimoto secretly thanked her for that. He seriously didn't want her to be worried and he couldn't really trust himself that he wouldn't tell if she happened to ask. Fujimoto was very much aware that he was weak when it came to Sayaka.

He was fixing his bag when he saw Sayaka-sensei and Kobato talking in the window.

Fujimoto grimaced when she saw that annoying smile again and thought if it was forever etched on that face of her.

It must be tiring, fraudulently smiling like that all day, he thought.

When he could no longer see the girl, he decided head home and get some rest, too. His third part-time tonight was moved in nine in the evening. He looked at his old wrist watch. He still had four hours free time. Maybe he would read his notes and review for his upcoming mid-term examination next week.

Fujimoto sighed when he remembered that he still had tons of reports to do.

He said goodbye to Sayaka-sensei right after he finished cleaning his desk and checking his notes in his bags.

He excused himself and was heading towards the gate when a loud scream was heard echoing inside Sayaka's office.

Fujimoto hurriedly went back, dropping his bag near the gate, afraid that something had happened to the woman. He saw Sayaka's eyes widening while frantically searching on her table drawer.

The long haired man almost sighed in relief.

Damn.

These kinds of things were not really good to his heart.

He looked at Sayaka's face again, wondering what the problem was.

"What happened?" he asked, walking towards the frantic woman.

"I-i can't... I-i can't find it!" She was flipping nervously through the folders and envelops in the drawer. "I put it here yesterday... I know it put it here!"

"What is it?" he asked again, confusion was written all over his face.

Sayaka stopped for a while and stared at him. Her expressive eyes looked like they were going to cry anytime now.

"I-it's not here... Fujimoto-kun..."

"What is?"

"The m-money the school earned these last few months... and the money you gave me last month."

Fujimoto felt his blood ran cold.

..

..

..

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**A Kobato Drabble Collection. **This fic would follow the manga time line and a few reference to the anime adaptation every now and then, so please don't be confused. If you were following both of them (the manga and the anime, that is) this wouldn't be so confusing. I'm also into AU and i'll be writing some of those here. Each story is different with few exceptions to the multi-chapters.

And again....

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kobato. And we ALL know that. :]

Enjoy reading!

* * *

_"I-i can't... I-i can't find it!" She was flipping nervously through the folders and envelops on the drawer._

_"What is it?" He asked confused._

_Sayaka stop and stared at him, worry written all over her face._

_"I-it's not here.."_

_"What is?" encouraging the teacher to speak._

_"The money you gave this past five months and the money of the school that we earned for two months..."_

_Fujimoto felt his blood run cold._

_

* * *

_

(Part 2)

Fujimoto was beyond angry.

Saying that he was angry is the biggest understatement of the year.

Who could have thought that he was right all along? Who could have thought that he was the biggest idiot on the planet on believing, that maybe, just maybe, the girl was different and that he was wrong on thinking bad about her?

He clenched his teeth.

Sayaka-sensei needed that money.

The Yomogi Nursery needed that money.

How can she smile like that to the children while having corrupt intentions from the start?

The girl is an actress.

_And i freakin' fell for it. _

Yeah. He was definitely beyond angry.

He's going to confront her. There is no way in hell that he's letting this incident slip by.

He bangs the door as hard as he can. When no one answered, he yelled, "Oi! Come out of here! Oi!"

He kept on banging the door then after a few seconds, the door opens and a sleepy Kobato comes out.

"Eh..? Fujimoto-san? Is there a problem? It's already past eight---"

"Where is it?" he grabbed her arms and wrists. "Where the hell is it?"

A clear display of fear was written all over her face. He tightened his hold when she tried to push his hands away.

"Don't make me repeat myself and stop acting like you're innocent you thief!" He was gripping her wrist tightly and he knows that it was hurting the girl, but he just can't seem to mind. He's angry.

_And disappointed too. _He thought.

He hate to admit to himself that even if it was just a little bit...

This girl... that he trusted her.

_Damn it!_

"I-it hurts... It hurts F-fujimoto-san!" she cried. Fujimoto was slightly taken aback by it and loose his tight grip on her but he still did not let go of her wrist.

"Where is it?"

Kobato looked at him, her lips slightly trembling.

"W-what are you t-talking about?"

This made Fujimoto bit her lips.

"You lying thief... And i just said that don't you make me repeat myself! I'm talking about the money that you stole. Give it back! The school needs that money and you know that. I don't care if you're used on doing this kind of shitty things but i will not let you do it to Yomogi Nursery. Not on Sayaka-sensei. And definitely not on my watch. So give it back!" He tightened his grip again.

"I-i really don't k-know what you're talking about... It really hurts.. Fujimoto-san..." She tried to push him again to get free but he just continued to hold her arms. "I really don't k-know..."

Then he saw it. Some glistering thing freely flowing on her cheeks.

Tears.

She was crying.

He made her cry.

He made Kobato cry.

For a moment he didn't know what to do. He just stared at her and stand there like an idiot watching her cry.

He felt a painful pang of guilt on his chest.

_But she stole the money..._ he tried to reasoned out to himself.

Then he suddenly remembered something.

_"Nee.. Nee.. Fujimoto-san!" _

_Sighing, he looked back to the energetic girl, "What is it?"_

_Kobato sat beside him. "You know Fujimoto-san, I want the kids to have a new set of toys for play time! I mean, the toys we're now using are still okay but i think it's good to give them something new." She was smiling happily. _

_Of course Fujimoto was also thinking the same. But..._

_"We don't have enough money, (1) baka." he said, looking away. He also thought about that countless times. That's why he was working hard on his part-time jobs. He wanted to give the children new set of toys... Chairs... Everything._

_But no matter how much he works, it was still not enough._

_"That's why i'm thinking of getting a job Fujimoto-san!" he looked at the girll and saw her eyes shining with determination. _

_'A job, she said?' _

_"You're really an idiot. Aren't you?" he sighed._

_"Ehhhh? You're so mean Fujimoto-san!" she said pouting._

_"I'm not."_

_"Yes you are! I'll do my best so just watch me, Fujimoto-san! I'll buy the kids new set of toys!"_

_He sighed again. This energetic girl... "Do what you want."_

_And then, after just one month, she really got some new toys for the kids. _

_Then he saw her smilling--too widely in his opinion. She gave him an "ok" sign._

_He just gave her a 'Hmp" for a reply._

He completely released her arm and wrist.

Kobato was now really crying and shaking violently.

He stared, wide-eyed at the girl.

She got a nasty bruise on her wrist.

_What the hell did i just do?_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:**_

(1)Baka: Idiot.

Sorry again for the unreasonable cliffy... but i just can't help it.. :(

But don't worry.. i'll post the third part as soon as possible---again. So please, bear with me guys... sniff.. sniff.. (i'm reading too much stuff right now and at the same time looking for a job.) *sigh* Reality bites, you see.. hahahaha_.. _

Reviews please! n_n

_(EDITED)  
_


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

**A Kobato Drabble Collection**. This fic would follow the **manga** time line and a few reference to the **anime adaptation **every now and then, so please don't be confused. If you were following both of them (the manga and the anime, that is) this wouldn't be so confusing. I'm also into AU and i'll be writing some of those here. Each story is different with few exceptions to the multi-chapters.

And again...

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kobato. And we ALL know that. :]

Enjoy reading!

* * *

_Kobato was now really crying and shaking violently._

_He stared, wide-eyed at the girl._

_She got a nasty bruise on her wrist._

_What the hell did i just do?_

.

.

.

_

* * *

_

(Part 3)

_Damn. _

Yeah, he mean it-that word.

_..damn._

What the hell did he just do?

_Your the biggest loser in the universe- and worse, you're unbelievably stupid it makes me wanna cry._ He can almost heard his inner-self saying that.

Yeah.

Well, he deserved that.

Fujimoto perfectly know that now while watching Kobato cry in front of him, aware of the fact that what he did was a very cruel and unfair thing. He can see the nasty bruise on her arm and felt hella guilty.

Then he felt something painful on his chest.

"K-kobato-" before he could finish his words, he heard a loud bang on the door and before he realize what's happening, fire was all over the place-or was all over _him_.

When Fujimoto was so sure that he was on fire, literally, it suddenly dissapear, leaving him dumbfounded and shocked.

What the hell just happened?

He looked at his arms and inspected his body. There was no sign that there was a fire a while ago.

No burns. No anything.

Then he remembered the girl.

"Kobato!" he shouted and noticed that she was no longer standing in front of her door.

All he saw is a closed door. He tried to knocked.

Was she okay?

_Idiot, of course she's not._

He sighed and continued to knock, gently, this time.

"Hey.. I'm.. i'm sorry. C-can you please l-let me look at your arm? Kobato..." He tried calling her name again and again, but she didn't answered.

He bit his lips and closed his eyes-hard. That was really foolish of him.

The nasty bruise on her arm kept on flashing at the back of his mind.

_Damn. _

Fujimoto was clenching his fist so hard it hurts.

But he didn't care about that.

He tasted some blood on his mouth. He was unconsciously biting his lips.

But he didn't care about that either.

Fujimoto then felt that familiar pain again inside of him, spreading slowly and suddenly starting from his heart, like the prick of a thousand tiny needles on a single spot, and that pain had made him want to cry then and there.

_DAMN._

That's the most abused word for today.

* * *

He was restless.

It's already four in the morning and Fujimoto still couldn't sleep. He tried walking back and forth in his room but he can't still forget the look on Kobato's face while she was crying and that bruise on her arm that made Fujimoto cringed again and again.

Now that everything was over and he was thinking a lot clearer-he thought about the things that had happened. The money, Sayaka...

...and kobato.

Was it really her who stole the money?

It was taking its toll, he was anxious and stressed and just walking into his room was making him tired.

* * *

He waited for Kobato on the gate of their apartment. It was already seven in the morning and she still hasn't showed up. He tried to knocked on her door a lot of times earlier and called her name again but she was still not answering the door. Fujimoto tried to listened carefully for the movements inside the room but he can't hear anything. He thought of calling the landlady for the keys but he didn't know how to explain the things that had happened yesterday.

He sighed.

He decided to wait for Kobato in Yomogi Nursery. If Kobato is going to show up herself, that is. Hell, he is even willing to kneel just to show her how sorry he is.

He didn't care about the money anymore. He knows that Sayaka and the school needed that money but acusing Kobato was the most stupid thing he ever did. Ever.

_That_ girl.

He was on his way to the piano room when he heard Sayaka-sensei talking in the hallway.

"It's okay Nobunaga-san, it's an accident." He heard Sayaka-sensei said.

He saw a middle-aged woman. Fujimoto recognized her. She's the mother of Yuki-chan, which is one of their student. The woman was bowing her head continuously and saying sorry again and again.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble Sayaka-sensei.."

When the woman left, he entered the room and saw Sayaka holding an envelope.

"Ohayou." He greeted her. "What was that sensei? That was Yuki-chan's mother right? Is there something wrong with her?" He asked thinking of the sweet little kid.

"Ah.. Ohayou, Fujimoto-kun. Don't worry, Yuki-chan's fine. It's just that she returned this." she smiled and point at the envelope that is now resting on the table.

"What is that?" He asked and felt something weird inside of him.

"The money. I thought i really lost it. Remember the game that Kobato and the kids were playing yesterday? They're playing the game **_"Get me"_**(1) and Yuki-chan accidentally got this enveloped, not knowing what was it and forgot to returned it to the drawer." She explained. "Well, as long as the money was not lost, it's okay. Nobunaga-san was really upset when she saw the money inside the envelope and returned it immediately. That was really good of her and of course i know that Yuki-chan didn't mean to do that."

Fujimoto felt his blood run cold-much colder this time.

He remembered _her_, crying.

The way he shouted at her. The way he shook her small body, forcing her to admit that she stole the money and those mean, rude words he said to her.

And the nasty bluish black bruise on her arm.

"Now i wonder where is Kobato-chan? It's already 7:30 and it's unusual of her to be this late. Did you talked to her this morning?" Sayaka-sensei asked. She looked at Fujimoto and saw him shaking.

"F-fujimoto-kun? Are you alright?"

Fujimoto was standing right there, in front of Sayaka but he didn't heard what she said. He was shaking and he was aware of that. He cannot stop himself from remembering Kobato's crying face...

* * *

.

.

.

_Kobato looked at him, her lips slightly trembling._

_"W-what are you t-talking about?"_

_This made Fujimoto bit her lips._

_"You lying thief... And i just said that don't you make me repeat myself! I'm talking about the money that you stole. Give it back! The school needs that money and you know that. I don't care if you're used on doing this kind of shitty things but i will not let you do it to Yomogi Nursery. Not on Sayaka-sensei. And definitely not on my watch. So give it back!" He tightened his grip again._

_"I-i really don't k-know what you're talking about... It really hurts.. Fujimoto-san..." She tried to push him again to get free but he just continued to hold her arms. "I really don't k-know..."_

.

.

.

* * *

Fujimoto never felt this guilty before.

He can't breathe.

He hurt her.

He hurt Kobato.

He felt really bad for what he did yesterday but the pain was now tripled a thousand times.

And the facts came rushing to Fujimoto; Kobato didn't stole the money.

She didn't stole anything.

And the fact he's the biggest jerk, bastard, loser, worthless sh*t on earth-all of those, combined.

.

.

_"I-i really don't k-know what you're talking about... It really hurts.. Fujimoto-san..." _

_._

_._

Fujimoto dropped his bag and run.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

Cliffy! Tsk... I'm so sorry but i can't help it! ~

Now that we all know that Kobato didn't really stole the money (and i doubt that any of you believed that) and Fujimoto was now feeling like sh*t-WAHAHAHA! I wonder what will happen? I'm the one writing this and still i'm asking huh.. hahaha...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry for the very late update.. ,

I was having some problem right now and it's taking a toll on me.

(j_sfdjsbfgasbjkcbnajfbnjafbn_!-Yeah. Like **that**.)

And a million thanks to those people who reviewed, read and fave this story/drabble collection... It's making me really happy.. hahahaha... Now i know why reviews are so important to writers (though i can't really call myself a writer.. but i'm happy nevertheless. XD).

Mittssukaas

MadHatterMCR

pjsandwitch

Hitsuji87

Angels Messenger

petites sorcieres

ambrie-chan

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

I'll try to update soon. :)

**(1) _"Get me" Game: _**It's a kid's game here in my country wherein, it's mostly played on birthdays where the clowns or the host of the party will make the kids get items (of course, they will return the items once the game ended) and the fastest one will win. For example, the host/clown will say, _"Get me a... handkerchief!"_ The kids will now rush to their parents or siblings to get what the host wanted and give it to them. If kid was fast, then the kid will win. That's it!

I don't know if other countries have this kind of game. I tried to google it, but i didn't find any. 


	6. Chapter 3 part 4

**A Kobato Drabble Collection. **This fic would follow the **manga** time line and a few reference to the **anime adaptation** every now and then, so please don't be confused. If you were following both of them (the manga and the anime, that is) this wouldn't be so confusing. I'm also into AU and i'll be writing some of those here. Each story is different with few exceptions to the multi-chapters.

And again...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kobato. And we ALL know that. :]

Enjoy reading!

* * *

.

.

_Fujimoto dropped his bag and run._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Part 4)**

_I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. _

No matter how many times he said those words, he can still feel the painful beating of his heart. He can still hear Sayaka-san's words echoing on his mind. He can still remember Kobato's crying face and her words as he ran down the streets. It's like a movie that kept on replaying continuosly on his memory.

_I'm so stupid._

Please be there... .Please.

Fujimoto barely noticed the angry shouts of people he bumped along the way. His mind now is only thinking about one thing-no, to be precise, his mind is now occupied of only one girl; Kobato. He can't forget how rudely he treated the girl.

Damn. If only he can undo things, God knows he will. But that's is the ironic part of life. The lesson will always be _after_ not _before_. And Fujimoto now was learing things the hard and _painful _way.

Please be there. Please be there.

He can now almost see the gate of the apartment. He hurriedly went to the stairs and almost trip when he accidently step on his own shoe lace but he just ignored it.

Please be there.

He knocked on the door, still panting.

"Kobato? Hey.. You there?" he called.

No one answered. He called and knocked again.

"Kobato..."

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Fujimoto felt panic rushing into his system. Kobato was not answering. She didn't go to the nursery this morning, then chances are, she didn't leave her room-but she's not answering the door.

Is she sleeping?

He knocked again.

"Kobato... please..." He felt like banging the door but he stop himself. That won't help him at all. He was utterly frustrated and tired and sleepy-hell, he felt like sh*t.

He sighed and tried knocking again.

Still no answer.

Hell, he doesn't even know if she's inside or what. But where will she go then?

He was knocking again when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ara.. Fujimoto-kun? Are you still here? I thought you already went to Yomogi Nursery. Are you looking for Kobato-chan?" Mihara-san asked.

She's the landlady of this apartment. The kind lady who take good care of them.

Maybe she knew if Kobato left her room...

"Uhm... Mihara-san... ah... Did you saw Kobato this morning?" He asked, trying so hard to hide his worried voice and maintaining a poker face.

"Yeah. I saw her down the apartment this morning but i didn't had the chance to greet her because i was busy preparing the twin's pack lunches." The landlady smiled..

Fujimoto cleared his throat, glad that the she saw the girl-_but that doesn't mean that she's okay, stupid, _a part of his mind argued."I see. Thanks Mihara-san. Itekimasu." He bowed but before he reached the stair the woman suddenly called him again as if she remembered something.

"Ah! That's right. I also saw Doumoto-kun."

That shocked Fujimoto.

_Doumoto? _

"That boy is always waiting outside for Kobato-chan every morning. That was so nice of him. If i'm not mistaken, they left together this morning."

_Every... morning? _

Why didn't he know?

_Why? _

_You're asking why? _

_That's because you never actually paid attention to her. You're too busy worrying and thinking about everything on your own little world, that's why. You were always in a hurry. You don't wait for her in the morning nor invited her to walk together on your way home even though you two are neighbors and your rooms are practically just beside one another. _

_Yeah. _

_That's why you don't know. _

But Doumoto on the other hand... He was kind to her. He was always helping her... smilling to her and she looks like she was always having fun when she's with him.

And what about him? He's exactly the opposite.

_He was anything i'm not._

He felt a strong pang of jealousy spread inside of him.

That startled Fujimoto.

Jealousy? Was it jealousy?

He was jealous?

No. That can't be.

But what is this feeling then?

Before he can answer that, he heard another voice coming from the first floor of the apartment.

"Mihara-san? Mihara-san?"

It was Kobato.

Fujimoto noticed the absence of cheerfulness on her voice. That made him cringed.

"Mihara-san?"

The voice he was hearing now was so different from before.

"Kobato-chan, i'm right here." The land lady called Kobato.

Fujimoto-kun heard footsteps on the stairs.

His heart now was beating so fast.

"Miahara-san, i was just thinking if i can borrow your picnic mat because-"

There she was, staring at him like she just saw a ghost-it made Fujimoto felt like he's a garbage.

_What do you expect? Well, you deserved that._ A part of his mind mocked him.

He swallowed. He should really apologize. "K-kobato-"

"I-i'm s-sorry! I-i'm really s-sorry! S-sorry..." Kobato is visibly shaking and now apologizing hysterically.

That made Fujimoto clenched his teeth.

"What happened Kobato-chan? K-kobato-chan?" Mihara-san didn't know what to do.

Kobato was retreating now and somewhere deep inside him, he knows that she's going to run away again and he has this nagging feeling that if he didn't reach out to Kobato this time, she might dissapear forever.

That made Fujimoto clenched his teeth-again. This time, he can almost taste the copper-taste of blood on his mouth.

I'M SO STUPID!

He's not sure about all this _"jealousy thing" _but there's one thing he was sure of; he don't want her out of his life.

Without much thought, he rushed to Kobato and hugged the girl, burying her crying face on his chest.

He didn't say anything, just held her and breathed slowly.

After a while, he spoke in her ear, almost in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry..."

She was still shaking, but not like before. He can feel her small arms on his shirt.

"I will never doubt you again... If you said you didn't do it, then i believed you."

He closed his eyes and bit his trembling lips.

"I'm really sorry, Kobato..."

From that day onwards, he promise one thing to himself: he vowed that he will never make Kobato shed tears again.

_I made her cry..._

"..and that was the stupidest thing I have ever done..." Fujimoto whispered to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

There you are! ^_^ again, a millions thanks for all the people who reviewed, alert and fave this humble story... You guys are really great!

I'm thinking on writing another chapter for this just to show you guys how sorry our little Fujimoto-kun really is**-**that is, **just** in case you weren't aware of **just** **how** **sorry** **he** **is**. ^_^ hahaha!


	7. Chapter 3 part 5

**Disclaimer**: I will **never** own Kobato. Yep. There.

[I got tired pasting the same thing here.. hahaha..]

For all those who reviewed and read this fic, this one's for yah guys... :)

* * *

**(Part 5)**

"Anoo... F-fujimoto-san?"

"What?"

"Ahh.. Y-you don't have to d-do this..."

"Huh?"

"I-i mean, you really don't have to do this..."

"Uhn."

"Ahmmm... Fujimoto-san?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, i _like_ going to places like this. So just enjoy yourself."

Kobato seemed happy to hear his answer.

The girl actually glowed with happiness and smiled widely.

That made Fujimoto feel happy as well.

* * *

_**Ah. Yeah. Maybe you're wondering where are they now and what hell are they doing?**_

_** Right?**_

_**Right...  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Well, the high and mighty Fujimoto is now strolling and will be riding a kiddie ride anytime now in an amusement park, full of kids and kids at heart. Well, that includes the parents of the kids.

Fujimoto frowned. Yeah. He really _like _going to amusement parks.

The thought of a grown up man strolling in an amusement park send shivers to Fujimoto's body.

_Yeah. He definitely loved going to places like this. _

Don't get him wrong. He has nothing against people who go amusement parks, _really,_ but he was just not comfortable going to places like this that make him remember about his stolen childhood...

And of course, his age. His height.

Oh yeah.

Especially his _age_ and _height._

He was so freaking tall and he's a man and he's not a kid anymore and.. and... and...

Argh... He felt like crying.

Then he saw the Kobato's face again-her smiling face. Kobato was really, _really_ happy, even he can tell that-and that made all this bearable to Fujimoto. With that kind of face, he can even eat a lollipop and a cotton candy and he's serious.

Well, he deserved this anyway, for making this this girl cry-which he truly regret. So as a compensation, he asked the girl to go to an amusement park.

* * *

_"E-eeehhh?" Kobato looked really shocked when he first asked her._

_This made Fujimoto bit his lips in shame._

_"I-if you don't want to, just say so." He said, not looking to the girl. Damn, this is harder than he thought._

_He thought that he can at least divert her attentions from all those painful memories he just shoved to the girl and just by remembering all those things he did made Fujimoto cringed again in disgust._

_"N-no! I m-mean, i would love to! I'm just... I-i just thought Fujimoto-san is not the kind to go to amusement parks..."_

_'Well i do not really go to amusement parks... but if that will make you happy and forget things even for just a while, then I'm willing to go with you...' he thought, but will never voice it. _

_"So you will go."_

_"Y-yeah..! Thank you for inviting me Fujimoto-san." Kobato smiled and next thing he knew he was blushing and his face was so red._

_What the hell was that?_

_

* * *

_

There. And now, here they are, in an amusement park.

Fujimoto sighed. Well, he might as well enjoy this.

They were just finished riding the roller coaster and that was one hell of a ride. Fujimoto will not admit it, but he was rather having fun today. Kobato was happy and she was smiling a lot. That was the best part. Before he noticed it, he was already staring at the girl. He wonder about the little things that this girl can make him feel. He cannot bear seeing her cry, nor sad-just thinking about it made Fujimoto feel bad.

_Well, I don't want Sayaka crying and being sad either._ He reasoned out to himself. He was getting more agitated with the way his mind was thinking since that thought about "jealousy thing" first entered his thoughts.

"-moto-san? Fujimoto-san?"

He didn't noticed that Kobato was now calling his name.

"H-huh?"

"Are you okay Fujimoto-san?"

Darn... He let his mind wander too far.

"Y-yeah.. I'm sorry."

"Are you already tired?" she asked, worry was written all over her face.

"No! I-i mean, of course not... I'm not tired. Not at all."

Sheesh... Note to self: Do not stare at her face too long. Ever. It makes your mind wander.

They bought refreshments along the way and sit at a nearby park bench. The girl was drinking a tea on a can. He asked her if she wants a coke but she refused and instead asked for a tea. He didn't dwell too much thought on it. We all have our own preferences after all. He, on the other hand bought an orange juice.

Then a kid suddenly appeared in front of them and Kobato flinched and that made her spilled her tea on her lap. The kid said sorry and she just smiled and said it's okay to her.

Without thinking, Fujimoto pulled out his handkerchief on his pocket and started to wipe the mess on her dress. He hold her left hand that was on the way and continued to wipe the stain.

He didn't see the sudden color change on Kobato's face.

When he looked up, he saw her face that was now as red as an apple and he realized what he just did.

_'Oh crap...' _

He dropped her hands. Literally._  
_

If there's something much redder than an apple, then the color of his face at that moment would be on par with that. Hell, maybe much, _much_ redder than that.

Fujimoto, as clear as the shining sun, was blushing like a teenage girl.

_..crap..._

He badly wanted now to disappear...

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** There! I love Fujimoto-kun when he blushes like that! XD That was bliss~~ hahaha...

Again, people, thank you for reviewing this humble story of mine.. I thought i said this fic will be a collection of Kobato drabbles but it's becoming a long [well, kinda... hahaha] story.

But i'm so glad you guys like it... I might continue writing this story... and dwell further into Fujimoto-kun's inner struggles... fufufufufu... XD

Aren't you excited to know if Fujimoto-kun was really starting to look at Kobato in a different way? XD

And how about Doumoto? He was mentioned at the fourth part of this chapter... hmmmm...

Well.. We will see. We will see.. n_n


	8. What am I to you?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything.

Will never be mine. Never. ^_^

To the following people;

**Pitt-Sirius/Moonlightbutterflye/Ninor-san/WritersoftheDreams15/Sweety8587/Hitsuji87/MadHatterMCR/Hitsugaya1995/towel dry.**

Thanks for waiting...

_

* * *

_

_Without thinking, Fujimoto pulled out his handkerchief on his pocket and started to wipe the mess on her dress. He holds her left hand that was on the way and continued to wipe the stain._

_He didn't see the sudden color change on Kobato's face._

_When he looked up, he saw her face that was now as red as an apple and he realized what he just did._

_'Oh crap...' _

_He dropped her hands. Literally._

_If there's something much redder than an apple, then the color of his face at that moment would be on par with that. Hell, maybe much, much redder than that._

_Fujimoto, as clear as the shining sun, was blushing like a teenage girl._

_..crap..._

_He badly wanted now to disappear..._

* * *

**(Part 6)**

You know that kind of feeling when you wanted to hold someone's hands but unfortunately, you can't because you're too damn shy and feeling awkward to the whole situation in front of you and being the one at fault doesn't help you a bit then let's add the irrefutable fact that you acted like an asshole to her—erm, to '_that'_ person and you're damn trying to straighten things out and you don't know if you're really forgiven, or if it's really okay now to be friendly with her—_**that person**_, I mean, and be touchy even if you're not really that kind of person.

Touchy, that is.

_Argh. What the hell was I thinking?_

Yeah, damn.

Fujimoto was really having a hard time deciding.

He not-so-accidentally held Kobato's hands and now, they were both like ripe tomatoes ready to be squish and be added in cooking red and delicious spaghetti.

He wanted to apologize because, obviously, the girl was not comfortable with it. Her face was so red and can't even look at his face. Which is a good thing because he can't afford another embarrassing thing to be slap on his face—because his face too was red (he knows, even if he can't see his face) his face was so hot and… and… Well, it's embarrassing.

Really.

A guy blushing.

Argh.

He was over-analyzing things that he didn't noticed the girl stopped walking. She was now looking at the Ferris wheel and she have that kind of expression of wanting, a i-wanna-go-ride-that-one look.

Fujimoto looked up and saw the huge thing,then his stare go back to Kobato's face.

_She wants it. _

"You want to go there?"

The girl looks to him and then nods shyly.

"Alright. We go there then. Let's go."

* * *

[Page Break]

The day ended just like that. He was exhausted, yes, but happy nevertheless. He doesn't exactly know why, but he was happy to see Kobato smiling her sweet smile again. It was worth the tiredness that he was feeling right now.

_She was worth anything._

He stiffened.

What was that? Is that him? What the he-

"Fujimoto-san!"

The cheerful voice suddenly interrupted his line of thoughts – again.

"W-what?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu Fujimoto-san! I had fun." Then she smiled again.

It was utterly bliss.

Many strange and unfamiliar feelings came rushing to him.

He was happy, there is no doubt about that, but he was _more _than happy right now and he don't know why. She stared at her face again – analyzing this strange feeling.

What is this girl to him?

Then suddenly, he saw her face (and it was too close) right in front of his face. The first thing he did was to shout on his mind and all his brain cells are now having a serious evacuation inside of his brain, whacking each other for squealing (what?) but all are waiting for what is going to happen.

The cheeks. The left side.

The kiss landed on his cheek.

Fujimoto swallowed hard then sighed – he thought it was on-

_Stop it, you moron. _

Kobato's face was not as red as before and she was now smiling rather shyly but happiness is radiating in her.

"Arigatou, Fujimoto-san…" She bowed and entered her room.

Fujimoto stared at the close door. He touch his left cheek where kobato kissed, idly wondering;

_What am I to you, Kobato?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**What am I to you**_**_  
__Tell me darling true_  
_To me you are the sea_  
_Vast as you can be_  
_And deep the shade of blue_**

_When you're feeling low_  
_To whom else do you go_  
_See I cry if you hurt_  
_I'd give you my last shirt_  
_Because I love you so_

_If my sky should fall_  
_Would you even call_  
_Opened up my heart_  
_I never want to part_  
_I'm giving you the ball_

_When I look in your eyes_  
_I can feel the butterflies_  
_I love you when you're blue_  
_Tell me darlin' true_  
_What am I to you_

_Yeah well if my sky should fall_  
_Would you even call_  
_Opened up my heart_  
_Never wanna part_  
_I'm giving you the ball_

_When I look in your eyes_  
_I can feel the butterflies_  
_Could you find a love in me_  
_Could you carve me in a tree_  
_Don't fill my heart with lies_

_I will you love when you're blue_  
_Tell me darlin' true_  
_What am I to you_  
_What am I to you_  
_What am I to you…_

_**

* * *

**_

The title of the song is "What am I to you" by Norah Jones_**.**_


	9. He's hitting on you BAKA!

Yay! an update! :) I'm back fellas...

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything.

* * *

"Why are you always with Doumoto?"

Fujimoto asked Kobato one day. It's was irritating him – the fact that they were always together - and he don't even know why.

"It because I'm trying to help him."

Kiyokazu didn't quite get it. "What?"

"He is asking me for suggestions and things like that Fujimoto-san."

"Suggestion about what?"

The girl looked up to him. "You're kinda different today Fujimoto-san. You're usually quiet and like this," she made a frowning face, like she just ate a sour food, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm not l-like that!"

"Of course you are Fujimoto-san."

"I'm not!"

She giggles. "See? Some thing's not right with you today. You're usually _a lot _quieter. And you are not even _near_ quiet right now. You're kindaa fidgety…"

"Fidgety-?" He felt his eyes widening. "Shut up! D-don't change the topic! I'm asking about what kind of suggestions Doumoto is asking to you!" He can now feel his face being hot. This little girl…

"Ahh… Right."

"So? What is it?"

"Well, he asked me what is my favorite color."

"What?"

"And my favorite kind of dress."

"…..."

"And What kind of food Ioryogi-san likes to eat… eto…"

"Ioryo—what? You're plushie is eati-

"And what kind of shoes I like."

"What the hell-

"And what are the places I want to visit…"

"Wha-"

"And what is my favorite season."

This is _beyond _irritating...

"What for?"

"He said it's for his Thesis Fujimoto-san."

_Thesis my ass!_

"About, 'What usually girls likes' or something close to that."

That bloke… He's flirting! Fujimoto was now literally seething with irritation.

"Stop answering those kind of questions for him."

"Why?"

"Because—just do what I said!"

"Doumoto-san was just asking for my help Fujimoto-san…"

_Stupid girl!_

"He's not asking for your help baka! He's _hitting_ _on_ you!"

A too-good-to-be-true innocent face bombarded Fujimoto._ She's not that naive. No._ Not _that_ dense!

But he began counting anyway.

_one._

_two._

_three._

"But he's not hitting me Fujimoto-san! He did not hit me even once! Doumoto-san is very nice!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There.

Oh my God.

_You idiot... _


	10. Are you mad, Fujimoto san?

**Disclaimer:** I'm NOT as good as CLAMP. Believe me.

Thanks for those people who reviewed.. *sniff*.. They're actually.. actually reading this... this humble stories of mine.. *sniff*

:) Thanks guys...

* * *

"Fujimoto-san."

"What?" he said, exasperated.

"Why are you always mad?"

He sighed. "Who the hell said that I was _always_ mad?"

"Me."

"What makes you think that I'm actually _mad_?"

"You're always frowning."

He blinked his eyes a few times before sighing again.

"I'm _not _frowning."

"Yes, you are."

"I AM NOT."

"See? You're mad,"

"Wha-

"And frowning again."

"Kobato," he said fisting his fist in a not-very gentle way. "I am NOT mad, nor frowning."

"YES you are, Fujimoto-san."

"I AM NOT! Why can't you understand that?"

""Why _can't you just admit_ it Fujimoto-san? You are mad. Always. And frowning. Always."

_ARRGGHHH!_

"Kobato—listen. I AM NOT MA –"

Then, just like that, he was suddenly interrupted by Sayaka-sensei.

"Ara… Fujimoto-kun, are you mad about something again? You're frowning."

He blinked a few times.

He felt his mouth and teeth clench. Hard. Too hard.

Then he looked at Kobato and wished he never did.

She was smiled angelically and said; "I told you so. You are mad and frowning Fujimoto-san."

"Always."

The girl actually had guts to giggle in front of him.

* * *

Now he's really mad. XD

hahaha!

I'm on the roll! XD

And i'm actually working on my deadline right now! lols.. not a good example ne? XD


	11. White Lies

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. Not mine. Will never be. Period.

* * *

"Where is Kobato-chan, kiyokazu? I swear i just saw her a while ago..."

_She's on the planet Venus. Go follow her there and do me a favor;_ never _come back._

That's what Fujimoto really want to say. And he do mean _every_ single word of it. Well, except for one_: _Kobato. She's on the kitchen of the nursery with Sayaka-sensei right now, preparing foods for the kids. But there is no way he would tell that to this bloke.

"She's on the market. Sayaka-sensei told her to buy some things." He said deadpanned.

"Really? Oh, i must have missed her there. I was there a while ago..." he smiled to him. "Thanks Kiyokazu. See yah."

He just nodded at him.

_Go find her there. _He almost snicker._ If you could fin__d__ her there. _

"Fujimoto-san?"

Fujimoto startled a bit. _That was close..._

_"_What?"

Kobato looked around, as if she's searching for someone.

"That's weird. I swear i just heard Doumoto-san here a while ago...

Poker face.

"And it thought i'll give him some cookies.."

He should maintain his poker face.

"Do you want some cookies, Fujimoto-san?"

He can't take it anymore.

He smiled.

"Yeah. Sure."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiyokazu-1

Domouto-0

.

.

.

.

_hahahahaha!_

_

* * *

_**Thanks a lot for reviewing! :)**


	12. Color Pencils

**DISCLAIMER:** Fujimoto is mine. In my dreams. XD

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making valentine cards Fujimoto-san!"

"…"

"And I'm planning to make one for Doumoto-san. He said that he'll make one for me too."

Veins.

A lot of veins popping up on his head.

That. Piece. Of. Junk…

"Really?" He said not showing any emotion on his face.

"Um!"

Then Fujimoto noticed the girl's color-pencils.

He grinned.

An incredibly _wide_ grin.

"Kobato."

"Yes, Fujimoto-san?"

"You're color's wrong, _baka_."

"Ehhhhhhhh? Why? Isn't Valentines' color's red?"

"No. Of course not, silly. It should be this one," he picked the color pencil and handed to Kobato.

"I see. So it should be **black**. Hmmm… Thanks, Fujimoto-san!"

He hates Kobato's naivety at times.

But not on times like this.

As a matter of fact, he likes kobato more this way.

Fujimoto smirked.

_Yeah._

.

.

.

.

.

Kiyokazu-2

Doumoto-0

* * *

**THANKS A LOT FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

Next chapter will include my elaborate thank-you's. Hehehe... I'm kinda in a rush right now. :)

Happy Reading!


	13. Having a fever sure is convenient

**DISCLAIMER: **NOT mine.

* * *

He was not feeling well.

Fujimoto groaned when he tried to stand up from his bed. It was hell. He groaned again and slumped back. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep once more but the morning rays of sun from his small window are already blinding him. He sighed and covered his eyes with one of his pillows. Then he suddenly remembered the silly girl from the other door of his apartment.

_Kobato._

He smelled the pillow. It smells just like her.

Sweet.

Then a flash of her smiles flood Fujimoto's mind.

_Fujimoto-san, _he will call him that then smile like there is no tomorrow.

She was _sweet._

_._

_.  
_

Fujimoto violently opened his eyes and scrunched his teeth.

The hell.

Then he stopped.

He swallowed and closed his eyes again.

He was being delirious.

Yeah.

He has a fever after all.

The fever made him think like this.

Yep.

Fujimoto smiled and snuggled the pillow once more, smelling the chamomile scent of the detergent that Kobato used in washing her clothes.

One day she accidentally washed one of his cloth pillows. That's what happened.

He smiled again. A lot wider this time.

Having a fever sure is convenient.

The next day, he was feeling a lot better thanks to non-stop intrusion of Kobato and Mihara-san. And now, he's feeling a LOT better.

He was ready to leave his room when he heard some noise at the other room. He listened a bit and realized that it came from Kobato's window – just next to his.

He peeked to know what the hell the girl's up to and saw that he was washing her clothes.

And happily humming a song. Well, she was always happy. There's nothing new to that.

Kobato didn't notice him.

When Kobato went inside her room to get something, Fujimoto thought about the cloth pillow yesterday, a smile forming on his lips.

* * *

When he arrived later in the evening at his apartment, Kobato was already waiting for him at the front door of his room.

"Fujimoto-san." She called to him.

"What?" He said, feigning indifference,

"Here." She handed a cloth pillow to him.

Fujimoto smiled inwardly.

That was very easy.

He was going to say 'thank you' and 'sorry' because his cloth pillow _accidentally_ landed on her window again.

This will very eas–

"I saw you dropped it on my window this morning."

Fujimoto felt like a huge rock just dropped onto him. HARD.

"You should just have said that you wanted me to wash it Fujimoto-san." The girl said, smiling. "Besides, I love washing!" She cheerfully added.

"…..."

"Fujimoto-san? You are red. Do you still have a fever?" The last thing he heard was the girl's voice laced with worry.

The rock is now slowly grinding him to death.

Embarrassment.

Shame.

Humiliation.

Dishonor.

Ignominy.

_Argh. _

_Note to self:_ **NEVER DO _THAT_ AGAIN.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks a lot for all the reviews. :) You are absolutely making me happy! XD

I'll try to update as frequent as possible. :) Don't worry.

It's my way of saying _Thank You_ for your reviews... I love it. ^^

(I love to reply to my reviews; swear, but i'm just a bit busy now because i'm trying to meet my deadline for my ojt. I'm so sorry about that... Don't worry, as soon as i finish my works, i'll reply to ever single one of them . And it doesn't mean that if i'm not replying to your messages you are not _loved. _Of course not! Nee-chan is just kinda busy. XD hahaha)

Thanks again and please REVIEW! ^_^


	14. Such is the way of the world

**DISCLAIMER: **...not... effin'... mine...

* * *

"She didn't get her wish." The plush toy growled at Fujimoto. "She didn't fucking get what she come here for. And all because of you. She wasted her time being with you and she didn't mind."

Fujimoto down in his knees stared blankly at the ground. Her hands were perceptibly shaking under him, jaws were tightening and his teeth were grinding.

What the hell happened?

What was that?

What the hell was that?

"She sacrificed her remaining time helping your worthless ass but you didn't do anything and you _shoved_ her away." Fujimoto can clearly taste the disgust and contempt from his voice. "She tried to help you." Something in him was undeniably flinching by the words.

What was that again?

What did he said yesterday to her when they went home from boat-riding?

_"Fujimoto-san."_

_"What?" he asked deadpanned he didn't turned around. _

_"I think I won't be able to see and help you tomorrow…"_

_"That's good. Then I won't have to have a headache tomorrow then."_

_"If you're happy… then I'm happy too, Fujimoto-san."_

He made her disappeared… Fujimoto clawed the cold floor of the playground, tears now visibly streaking down his face.

What was that again?

_Ironic isn't it? _

_Only when something important to you was no longer yours… you will understand how important that something is. _

_It was always at the end – never in the beginning. _

_When everything you wished you didn't do was already been done and when everything you wished you didn't say was already been said – something as paradoxical as that… _

"No…" That familiar pain inside him tugged something again.

_"I think I won't be able to see and help you tomorrow…"_

"No..." Fujimoto felt his insides were twitching painfully.

_"If you're happy… then I'm happy too, Fujimoto-san."_

"I didn't mean _this_, stupid…" he muffled a cry, the rain was blinding him as he pound the cold ground of the earth, wishing for a second chance.

However, no matter how painful it is, the truth is, there's no second chance.

What was already lost cannot be retrieved back.

Such is the way of the world.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_She's gone._

_She won't smile for you anymore._

_You won't see her nor her smile anymore. _

_She's gone. _

_She's gone._

No!

Fujimoto was panting heavily when he woke up, his eyes were stretching upward as if he was trying to reach something He swallowed hard and held his head on his hands.

What the hell is that?

He swallowed again.

What the hell is that?

Kobato…

"Kobato." He jumped out to his futon and hurriedly went outside his room.

Kobato…

Then he saw her. She was just locking her door, ready to go outside when he saw him and smiled.

She smiled.

Fujimoto trembled a bit.

She smiled.

She's here.

"Good morning, Fujimoto-san! You're a bit late today. Is something wro – "

Without thinking, he hugged her. Tight.

"F-fujimoto-san?"

"Shut up." He tightened his grip on her small body. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Just shut up and stay still."

"…"

"…"

"But I cannot breathe Fujimoto-san…"

"Shut up."

_She's here._

_She smiled for me…_

"I really cannot breathe Fujimoto-san."

"Shut up."

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews... :)

If only i can give these _suteki_ people presents this coming holidays then i will! Tch...

A million of thanks to: **Hitsuji87** (You're awesome! I was always happy seeing/reading your reviews...)

**Yumene Hime **(I'm so sorry if it took me long to answer you're lovely request... I was kinda busy (and still am)... and OF COURSE! That'll be a very nice. :) A portuguese translation? Why not! So the answe is a big and fluffy YES. ^_^)

**Sakura-fai** (Thanks a lot! I'll try to write more of those kiyokazu-0 Kobato-1 thingies... XD)

**Ninor-san** (I'm so glad you're enjoying reading this.. Thank you...)

**Pitt-sirius** (Thanks a lot! ^_^)

**LilDangoChan** ( I'll try to update as frequent as i can.. :) Thanks a lot!)

**Angel-de-Luz **(Arigatou! ^^ hahaha.. i love that part too! I'm so tired of Fujimoto's scowling face so.. there! XD)

**Pjsandwitch** (hahaha! thanks for reading!)

**Jetta-chan LUVS MANGAS X3** (You don't have any idea how your review made this poor, poor soul happy... XD thanks a lot!)

**Sweety8587 **(haha.. Fujimoto admitting something like that? XD that'll be sweet and at the same time, totally hillarious! and thanks for your sweet review.^^)


	15. I'll be right here Always

**Disclaimer:** Sigh...

* * *

She was a child again.

She was turned into a child.

That was the payment for his sin.

For not seeing the worth on her.

For denying her, her wish.

He was holding her on his arms now.

She's warm.

She seems more fragile than the last time, in her adult body.

Of course, she was a child now. Again.

And Fujimoto swore to protect her no matter what.

This time, he will never let her down; unlike what he did to her before.

The kid's eyes fluttered and a pair of magnificent orbs stared to Fujimoto's very soul.

"Ta…ta…ta…" she said, her white little fingers wobble on the air, trying to reach his face. "Ta…ta…ta.."

He leaned his face to her fingers and felt the warm and tickling feeling of her hands invading his heart.

"Yeah… I'm here. I'll be right here. Always." He closed his eyes.

"Ta..ta..ta.."

"I'll make your wish come true, Kobato…"


	16. Chocolate Cake

**Disclaimer: ** Imagine if I own Kobato… You wouldn't like it. That's all. XD

* * *

.

.

"So what are you doing now?"

Fujimoto asked a very enthusiastic girl one fine morning. Kobato was humming happily while mixing God-knows-what in a big bowl at the school's kitchen. Fujimoto wondered why Sayaka-sensei ever allowed this particular girl inside the kitchen. They should have a _Kobato Keep-Out_ sign hang outside every kitchen of Japan. The girl was a complete disaster. The last time she tried cooking porridge, the whole casserole was destroyed after a very loud 'bang'. The whole kitchen was _beyond_ what you normally call _mess_ and so the _genius cook_ a.k.a Kobato_,_ who cried and later got comforted by the _kids._ Fujimoto sighed after remembering that particular scene.

"I'm baking a chocolate cake Fujimoto-san!"

Fujimoto felt his jaws dropped.

"What?"

"I'm baking a chocolate cake Fujimoto-san!" She repeated with so much enthusiasm it was blinding Fujimoto.

The young man closed his eyes and felt a raging pain forming on his temple.

He leaved the girl on her so-called _baking_ but kept an eye on her. He doesn't want her blowing the whole nursery after all.

.

.

And alas, she did bake a cake.

A _very_ dark one.

Darker than anything Fujimoto had ever see.

His eyes twitched after seeing it.

He gulped and eyed the girl.

"Kobato?"

"Yes, Fujimoto-san?"

"Can I have a taste first before you share it to the children?" He said, not taking his eyes to the dark _thing_ on the desk.

Kobato looked at him and with a smile, said, "Of course, Fujimoto-san!"

She sliced a rather big part of the cake and put it at the small plate and handed it to him.

Fujimoto gulped and took the plate with that _thing_ on it.

He tasted it and after a nanosecond of his life, he closed his eyes and thanked anyone up there who was listening, because he tasted this first.

"I think I want to eat the whole cake, Kobato." Fujimoto said and tried not to gag. At least _not _in front of her.

"Eh?" The girl tilted his head and blinked his eyes a few times. Then smiled, too wide for Fujimoto's opinion. He can see her eyes twinkling and happiness surging on her face.

"Of course, Fujimoto-san! Of course!"

He nodded while panicking inside.

.

.

Confirmed:

The cake was burnt. Murderously burnt.

Kiyokazu Fujimoto is sure as hell that he will suffer this evening.

But he ate it all.

It was Kobato's cake after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVED AND ALERTED THIS FIC. ^_^

I owe you guys a lot… And I'm sorry the update took so long. I'll try to update as soon as possible again. :)

For now, how about some reviews? ^_^


	17. Needles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kobato. Go ask CLAMP.

* * *

.

.

.

"Fujimoto-san."

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"…"

"Fujimoto-san?"

"I'm sewing."

"Sewing?"

"…"

"Fujimoto-san?"

"I AM SEWING."

"Yeah, I can see that, Fujimoto-san. But what is sewing?"

"…It's repairing things that were already tattered."

"…"

"…"

"I see. That's awesome, Fujimoto-san!"

"…"

"Can I do that too?"

"..yeah.."

"Great! Wait… Where can I get those pointy things, Fujimoto-san?"

"….pointy… what?"

"That."

"This?"

"Yeah."

"… It's a needle, Kobato."

"Yeah! Needles! So, where can I get needles, Fujimoto-san?"

"…"

"Fujimoto-san?"

"Go ask Sayaka-sensei."

"I see. I'll go to Sayaka-sensei now! Thanks, Fujimoto-san!"

Fujimoto: Sigh…

[After an hour…]

"Whaa-"

"Fujimoto-san…"

"What the hell are you doing? What happened to your hands?"

"I tried to repair tattered things, Fujimoto-san…"

"The hell – your fingers are bleeding! Tsk. Let me see."

"…"

"…"

"What the heck are you trying to _repair_?"

"Aww – ouch! ow.. ow.. I-I was trying to repair Ioryogi-san… But he kept on fidgeting and then those pointy things pricked me. Aw!"

"Needles."

"Y-yeah… Needles. Ouch!"

"…"

"…"

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

"I'll do the sewing to your stuff toy."

"you'll sew Ioryogi-san?"

"…yeah…"

"Why?"

"…"

"Fujimoto-san?"

"Tsk. Because you're a moron. You're stupid. And you don't even know what a needle is. Tsk… and… you'll only hurt yourself…"

"…"

"…"

"I am not a moron, Fujimoto-san."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Tsk. Just give that stuff toy to me. I'll do it."

"But I am not a moron, Fujimoto-san."

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"

"But you said I'm a moron."

"-"

"Fujimoto-san?"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! You're not a moron! You're just stupid. Plain stu – pid."

"I'm not stupid, Fujimoto-san."

"ARGH! JUST GIVE THAT DAMN TOY!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Halloween, everybody!


	18. Silence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kobato.

**Author's Notes:** I'm back! Hahaha… after months of hibernating, I'm finally back! A very belated Happy New year to all and hugs and kisses to those people who reviewed my ever-crappy work. I love you guys…

**Special thanks to:** **Kiana-Ishido **(for your epic review! Thanks! ^_^)**/Kat10Kat2/cielmikitoaloislvr/Cased In Darkness/Hitsuji87/Yumene Hime/ March Rosenqueen/Sakura-fai/Jetta-chan LUVS MANGAS X3/IceFire Dragon Alchemist73/LilDangoChan/Sweety8587**

You guys were really trying to review all chapters even though this fic is literally screaming, 'CRAP!'. A million thanks to you. ^_^

**UNBETAed. **Please pardon the grammar and the likes. **  
**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

Fujimoto absolutely hated noise. Too much of it, that is.

Fujimoto clenched his fist as he strutted inside the long hallways of the university he's currently attending. Many students were chatting loudly near the library despite the painfully oblivious sign board etched at every visible part of the building screaming "SILENCE". Fujimoto sighed heavily as he contemplated that people were just like that – moronic beyond repair. He decided to just sit at floor's fire exit where no normal human being would want to hang out. It's eerily silent and all you could see was the infinity of trees at the forest besides the university building. But Fujimoto like the place. As long as he could get away with all those noise outside, then that place was definitely a heaven for him.

A moment of silence passed him by as he read. He could almost hear the silent tic-tacking of his wrist watch. Fujimoto smiled a little as he relaxed even more. _I could get use to this. _Then out of the sudden, a strange high pitch of voice broke down the silence as a pair of light but definitely annoying footsteps rung around the silent floor.

"Fujimoto-san! Fujimoto-san? Where are you? Fujimoto-san!"

_What the hell is that?_ Fujimoto warily watched the fire exit door as it swung opened and revealed a very familiar small face.

"Fujimoto-san?"

Fujimoto could only just growl in frustration.

"Whaat?" He sighed as he slumped on the cold floor once again. "Why the heck are you even here? This is a university, not some kind of playground, you know."

The girl smiled as she bounced towards Fujimoto.

"There you are, Fujimoto-san! I was looking for you all over the place! This place is so huge Ioryogi-san and I was almost lost." The girl smiled again as he take her seat an inches away from him. "What are you doing here anyway, Fujimoto-san? I saw many students at the lobby and at the cafeteria but there is no one here…"

Fujimoto sighed and quietly murmured to himself. "That's the idea."

"What is it, Fujimoto-san?" Kobato asked when she heard the man mumbled something. Too bad she didn't quite hear it.

"Nothing." He stopped reading put down the book he was holding. "What are you doing here?" He glared at the overly cheerful girl as he tried to look menacing to her. Maybe she will go away if she felt that he's serious enough.

"Aha!" Kobato brightened. "I almost forgot." She enthusiastically searched for something inside her bag where the grumpy-looking stuff toy was pinned. Fujimoto stared at it and wondered what the hell Kobato liked about this scary-looking toy.

"Found it! Here's your train ticket, Fujimoto-san. You forgot it this morning." She handed him a green ticket.

Fujimoto mumbled thanks and resumed to his reading. Then he saw Kobato watching him intently as if she was reading the book's cover.

"What?"

Kobato was a little bit startled. "U-uhm… W-what are you reading Fujimoto-san?" She smiled, maybe trying to mask the fact that she was caught reading the book.

Fujimoto sighed and decided that to relax a bit. Frightening her will be useless now. And besides, Fujimoto felt something quite annoying thumping on his nerves and chest when Kobato handed him the ticket. She traveled just to bring him his train ticket. _His _train ticket. He can always buy another but apparently, Kobato didn't know that. Now, he wasn't really happy about her wandering around the city because of some nasty past memory when he first he met this naïve little girl, but he was _grateful_ that she was looking out for him even if it's unsolicited – or that's exactly what he would like to think.

"Kite Runner." He said out of impulse – his very own way of stopping his train of thought.

"Kaito rana…?" She repeated with thick Japanese accent.

Fujimoto couldn't help but smile a bit when he heard the girl's troubled voice –clearly uncertain about the right way of saying the title.

"It's Kite Runner."

"Kite… Run-ner?"

"Yeah."

Kobato glowed as she stared at him with absolute astonished facial expression. "It's not Japanese, right?" She asked. Fujimoto handed the book to her and let her inspect it. Her mouth was forming a big letter "o" as he browsed the pages.

Fujimoto found himself staring at the girl in front of him. Something akin to affection flickered through his chest, swelling and raging to be free. He wouldn't admit – there was no way in hell he would – but he found himself settling with the familiarity of this feeling worming its way through his heart. A warm feeling that he only felt when he was with her and when she was near to him. A blob of care staining his mind and clouding the walls of his heart.

"Would you like to learn how to read?" Again, a question birthed from denying his train of thoughts. He swallowed hard as he waited for her response, the gentle swaying of trees was echoing on his ears.

"Yes! I would love to, Fujimoto-san!" she exclaimed and smiled so bright. "Yes! Yes!"

Fujimoto swore that he hated noise. The mindless chattering of people around him, utterly worthless conversations, the insensitivity of other people to their surroundings and polluting the nature's peaceful demeanor – Fujimoto hated all of it. But as Kobato giggled and cheerfully and eagerly browsed his book, the peaceful and silent fire exit in the fourth floor of the university building suddenly came to life. If it was this _noise_ then he will be more than willing to get his ears ready and embrace the pleasant noise called _Kobato. _

Fujimoto smiled as he breathe the afternoon's cold wind while trees behind them dance in unison, as if quietly encouraging and smiling at each other in the background when Kobato's shoulders gently touch fujimoto's while listening intently to his words.

.

.

.

.


	19. Missing Someone

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I, ArleneLee do not own anything except the *lousy* eherm – plot.

**Notes:** Thanks for all those amazing people who reviewed the last chapter… Some of them reprimanded me and I found myself giggling for no apparent reason at all. 'Guess I'm just happy for all those reviews I'm receiving from you guys… ^_^ Thanks a lot. And oh, I won't call this fic crappy again. Maybe I should try the word 'lousy'. Nee? Hahaha! Kidding… kidding…

UNBETAed.

* * *

**Missing Someone  
**

.

.

Fujimoto was having a hard time concentrating on his university assignment. He was already sitting there for two hours straight yet he couldn't even start this goddamn essay for some reason. 'Some reason' includes a certain long-haired quirky girl who was too cheerful and happy for her own good. He kept on glancing outside the Yomogi Nursery where the playground was situated and where the girl was usually seen playing and smiling happily while running with the kids.

"Tch." Fujimoto clenched his fist and sighed. This has to stop. He closed his eyes and sighed again – much louder and deeper than the last and concentrated on his book once more. He tried to empty his mind – again and focused to his readings at his hand. The words written on the book was fairly simple. He tried to read it again.

_**Japan's judicial system, drawn from **__**customary law**__**, **__**civil law**__**, and Anglo-American **__**common law**__**, consists of several levels of courts, with the Supreme Court, as drawn up on May 3, 1947, includes a bill of rights similar to the **__**United States Bill of Rights**__**, and the Supreme Court has the right of **__**judicial review**__**. Japan does not have **__**administrative courts**__**…**_

"_Fujimoto-san! Look at this butterfly! Wow! It has two wings Fujimoto-san! That was fairly amazing nee?"_

…_**or claims courts, and the **__**jury system**__** have only come into use relatively recently. Because of the judicial system's basis, court decisions are the final judicial authority.**_

"_Whoah! Fujimoto-san! Look! It's a caterpillar! I haven't seen one this big before! And it's yellow Fujimoto-san! Yellow!"_

_**Japan has a unitary rather than federal system of government, in which local jurisdictions largely depend on national government financially. The **__**Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications**__** (formerly Ministry of Home Affairs), although much less powerful than its prewar counterpart (the **__**Home Ministry**__**), intervenes significantly in local government, as do other ministries. This is done chiefly financially…**_

"_Are you okay, Fujimoto-san? You're kinda quiet today. Are you feeling ill? You should rest for a while then Fujimoto-san! You should not abuse your body in any way!"_

…_**because many local government jobs need funding initiated by national ministries.**_

"_Fujimoto-san!"_

_**Japan is divided into forty-seven administrative divisions, the **__**prefectures**__**: one metropolitan district (to—Tokyo), two urban prefectures (fu—Kyoto and **__**Osaka**__**), forty-three rural prefectures (ken), and one "district" (note district is different from gun which appears later)(dō—**__**Hokkaidō**__**). Large cities are subdivided into wards (ku), and further split into towns, or precincts (machi or chō), or subprefecture (shichō) and counties (gun).**_

"_Nee! Fujimoto-san?"_

_**Cities (shi) are self-governing units administered independently of the larger jurisdictions within which they are located. In order to attain shi status, a jurisdiction must have at least 30,000 inhabitants, 60 percent of whom are engaged in urban occupations.**_

"_I'll my best Fujimoto-san! So that Fujimoto-san will not be angry at me. Kobato, ganbarimasu!"_

_**The terms machi and chō designate self-governing towns outside the cities as well as precincts of urban wards. Like the cities, each has its own elected mayor and assembly…**_

"_Ah… Fujimoto-san… You're reading complicated words again, I see. It's so hard to understand… Mi… Mi… Mi-do… Mido-nai-… Midonai-to. Midonaito?"_

"Baka_. _It's midnight. Mid-night." He said while shaking his head in disapproval. And then, Fujimoto abruptly stopped – eyes widening while his mouth gaping like he had just seen a ghost. The book and the pen he was holding slipped on his hands and fell at the cold floor, making a loud thump in the background.

What the hell…

"_Fujimoto-san? Are you really okay? You don't look okay to me…"_

"Argh…" Fujimoto banged his head on the desk and clenched his hair with his fist.

"_Nee… Fujimoto-san… A woman I met at the store told me that __chocolate is actually a vegetable? You know why? Because it is derived from cocoa beans.__ And bean is a kind of vegetables, right? __Thus, chocolate is a vegetable! Isn't it great Fujimoto-san?"_

Fujimoto palmed his face and closed his eyes – tight. He will not finish anything if he continued this kind of dilly-dallying.

"_Fujimoto-san?"_

"Argh! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Fujimoto boringly stared at the book sprawled in the floor.

"_Hai! Fujimoto-san!"_

He banged his head on the hard desk once again, fisting a handful of his hair.


End file.
